Confession Tree
The Confession Tree is the cherry tree behind the main building of Akademi High School where the rivals confess their love to Senpai. Appearance This cherry tree is a tall tree with pale pink flowers, with petals lightly drifting to the ground. Before the November 15, 2015 Build, the tree was located behind the school, ever since the early debug builds. As of the November 15th, 2015 Build, the tree is located on a steep hill behind the track. A Mysterious Tape is located on the hill near this tree. Around the end of the day, the tree becomes slightly tinted with gold. Background The tree was planted hundreds, probably over 240 years ago sometime before 1780, as it pre-dates "The First Aishi".https://old.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/a4pc4b/cherry_tree_questions_for_dev/ The person who planted the tree isn't important. There is a myth at school that if someone confesses their love to their crush under the cherry tree behind the school on a Friday, the two of them will love each other forever. The tree didn't become "mythical" until the year 1797, and the myth has existed for around 100 years. YandereDev made this myth because "a girl confessing to a boy underneath a cherry tree" is a cliche in anime,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658676862311264256 which is why in the game is mostly mentioned about a girl confessing to a boy. However, the myth isn't gender-specific. Use Every girl who falls in love with Senpai plans to confess at 6:00 PM on Friday. Currently, only Osana has been confirmed to believe in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school, but not all rivals believe in it. Some rivals are non-superstitious, but they will confess under the tree anyway because they will have a specific reason for choosing the tree, aside from the myth. Ayano has until 6:00 PM on Friday to eliminate the competition. If she fails, Senpai accepts rival's confession, which leads to a "Senpai Lost" Game Over. If she successfully matchmakes the current rival with her suitor, she will confess to him instead. If she successfully sabotages rival's interactions with Senpai, he rejects her confession. Ayano would love to confess to Senpai underneath that tree one day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692415972104368128 It's likely that it will happen in the game's few endings. Easter Egg :Main Article: Easter Eggs :In the old days of Yandere Simulator, when you'd come to the tree, you could change your uniform to a bright red and a pitch black, but is now removed. If Ayano steals Sakyu Basu's ring at lunchtime and then goes to the Confession Tree, an audio clip saying "...that...ring..." will play, as of the June 3rd, 2016 Build. Trivia *In older builds, the Phantom Girl used to float right by the tree for testing purposes but was moved to the bathrooms.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/613112080535715841 **If Ayano ran into her back then, her uniform would turn black and red. *On the school's social network page, Sakyu Basu asks how old the tree is. **Previously, Senpai was the one who asked how old it was. *Hanako Yamada, unlike other rivals, will not confess her love to her brother underneath the Confession Tree. She will instead force him not to get a girlfriend so she can have all of his attention.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665272760478777344 *Ayano would most likely never deface this tree. *In the March 15th, 2017 Build, Lycoris Radiata flowers were implemented around the tree, however, as of the May 1st, 2017 Build, they have been removed due to causing frame rate issues.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2017/04/30/new-build-now-new-video-soon-2/#more-8567 Gallery SakurSunset.png|The tree at sunset. November 15th, 2015. Cherry march15.png|The third Confession Tree. March 15th, 2017. TheFirstCherryTree.png|The first school's Confession Tree. May 15th, 2015. TheCherryTreeback.png|The Confession Tree from the other side. November 15th, 2015. CherryTreeAbove.png|A bird's eye view of the tree. November 15th, 2015. Cherry_Blossom.png|The Confession Tree as seen from afar. November 15th, 2015. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Game Mechanics